


Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [29]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Secret Relationship, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: People call them sisters, spinsters; they refuse to see the truth, the deep love and bond which sits right in front of them.





	Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot

They were an enigma, a mystery which the town had never tried to solve; they were part of the landscape now, more beautiful than the birch trees and lavender sprigs, more elusive and the fungi and the ghost orchids. They were sisters, Snow White and Rose Red, but they sought no suitors within the town, and bore no children between them.

Some of the townspeople pitied their lifestyle - spinsters they were called - but the two women would rather be thought spinsters than reveal the truth.

They walked through the town, secretive whispers mixing between their hooded frames, arms linked always; a display of togetherness. Everyone called them sisters, and the pair let them. Whether or not anyone suspected the truth was of no significance, not when they had each other.

"What's for dinner tonight, Mirajane?" The redhead came up behind the shorter woman, placed her arms around her waist and lips on her cheek.

Mirajane looked up from her pot, craned her neck so that their lips could briefly touch,

"I decided to cook your favourite, Erza. Take it as a token of my love." She joked, and they shared in the laughter, warm and bright and inviting, like their home; like their embrace.

In the town, they were sisters, but in the security of their home they were intimate, limbs tangling, chests heaving, breathless. Living a lie was easiest when the truth was worth fighting for, and there was no greater gift than having one another.

Mirajane’s hand cupped Erza’s cheek, and the look that they exchanged was fond, infinitely so, and it made Erza fall even more in love. If that were possible.

Standing in the doorway, on her way to buy goods from the market, Erza turned back to face her lover, her smile warm and endearing. Mirajane offered her a deft kiss on the cheek, platonic enough for prying eyes to be satisfied, but the affection laced through was clear, and as she watched Erza pull her hood over her shroud of scarlet hair, Mirajane watched her go, content, and allowed herself a moment to wonder how she ever got lucky enough to deserve her own pocket of happiness; he own fairy tale ending.


End file.
